


【冢不二】永遇乐

by Chuangchuang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu





	【冢不二】永遇乐

永遇乐

时序九月，正值中秋。  
青城地处北端，对季节感应最为明显。中秋才没过多久，漫山的层林就开始卸装，换上了一身金灿的华赏。  
向来太平安定的青城今年却是遭遇了一件大事。  
据闻，文韬武略、名满京华的青王府世子手冢国光，突然跟了一个来路不明的白衣道士出家了。

这事儿传出时，恰好是在世子的庆生宴后不久。  
世子今年才满一十八岁，刚拜鸿胪寺卿，又被指名为太子太傅，专授太子武学。因他自小聪慧，文武俱佳，从来深得圣宠眷顾。宫中有传言说，待世子十八周岁生日过后，圣上将下旨将最宠爱的长女、也是京中出了名色艺双绝的临安公主指婚于世子。  
可谓是，年少得志，春风得意马蹄疾，一日看尽长安花。

那天世子的生宴，向来低调节俭的青王府是少有的花了心思大办一场。  
是夜，王府处处张灯结彩，高朋满座，席间满眼的堆金砌玉，各种古玩珍器用了不知多少，还请来了青城中最负盛名的酒楼祥运斋的大厨掌勺，平日里难得一品的佳肴上了一道又一道。老王爷年轻时贪杯藏下的几壶珍酿也拿了出来共享，一时宾主尽欢，好不热闹。

这大喜的日子里，最平静的却是当夜的主角，少来老成的青王府世子手冢国光。手冢世子的不拘言笑、宠辱不惊也是京师出了名的，虽然当晚名义上是他的庆生宴，但是他却并不怎么投入，只是宴席一开始时，和几位老前辈喝了几口酒，几张要紧的桌子轮着敬了一番，便离了席。  
当夜天朗月清，他闲来无事，不知不觉走到了王府花园最偏僻的一处荷花池。  
时节已过，池面上尽是残荷枯枝，月光溶溶照下，映见一派衰败萧条景象。

这里隔了一面墙便是大街，这街临着青城最大的一面湖，荷花池的水，便是自那处引来。手冢踱上横跨那池的一座小石桥，忽听得对面一棵柿子树上传来“咔嚓”一声，紧接着又是“啪”一声响。听声响像是有人在树上踩断了一根树枝后跌在了地上。

“何人在此处？不妨现身来一见。”手冢大声斥问道。  
这边围墙并不高，若是有梁上君子翻墙而过，也并非不可。只是这青城向来民风淳朴，路不拾遗，偷窃之事本就不常见，而胆敢进犯他青王府的，更是少之又少。

半天不见有人吱声，从那柿子树上跌下来，想必也摔得不轻，竟然也不闻一声呻吟。  
手冢疑心是自己错断了，便走近那处想探个究竟。  
拨开足有半人高的草，手冢借着月光向树下看去，确乎是有人，但如果那是个蟊贼，约莫是出师没多久的，大晚上的却穿了一身白裳，这么一摔，竟摔晕在了地上。  
手冢将那人背对他的身子翻过来一看，是个看长相最多也就十六七的少年。一头蜜色的长发绾了个松垮的道士髻在脑后，白衫细看了是一身道士的袍子，少年双目紧阖已然失去了意识，随着他身体被翻动，宽大的袖子里滚出两个柿子来。  
手冢无语地抬头，是了，现下正是柿子成熟的季节，那果子累累垂在枝头煞是诱人。  
所以他也没判断错误，这少年确实是个贼，不过目标却是他家树上的果子。  
见少年的身形裹在道士的宽袍中愈发显得纤瘦，手冢不禁暗暗揣度：“莫非是饿晕了过去⋯⋯”

少年醒来的时候，已是第二天的正午。手冢甫一进门，就看到一双格外明亮的在中原人看来相当于妖孽的蓝眼睛正盯着他。

“你是谁？”  
少年警惕地问道。手冢也不答，只把提着的食品盒往桌上一放，掀开盖子，厨房刚做好的桂花粥、枣糕、柿子饼，还有几样精美小菜的香味就飘了出来。  
于是手冢听到了咽口水，和肚子咕咕叫的声音。

“你先告诉我，你是谁。”  
见对方神色抑郁，不欲答话的样子，手冢也不急。他在桌边坐下，用桌上的茶壶和杯子给自己倒了杯碧螺春，慢条斯理地用盖子浮了浮，悠闲地品起茶来，那香便隐隐散了开去，看也不看床上正默默垂涎的少年。

这少年大概是个不肯吃亏的性子，妖孽般的蓝眼珠一转，从刚刚的一脸警惕便换上了满面笑容，放软了声语，巴巴地讨好着手冢：  
“我叫不二周助，是清虚观龙崎真人的座下弟子。这位英雄，我已经饿了好几天，赏一口茶吃可否？”

龙崎真人虽然从未踏入江湖和官场，却是两方都十分敬重的老道。既然是龙崎真人的弟子，混得像这少年这般可怜的，却是少见。  
手冢于是把脸色一沉：“你莫要欺我，若是有半句妄语，便将你押解了去钦天监的天牢。”  
那少年却不受他唬，此时高昂了下巴：“若我真存心欺你，你也得有那个本事捉到我才算。”

一时两人目光相峙，交汇处似有火花迸出。  
半晌，手冢先退出了战局，把食盒往他面前一推，示意他可以进食了。  
少年也不怕生，一骨碌爬起来，坐到桌边自顾自地给自己布菜。手冢暗暗观察着，见他行动虽急迫，举止却十分优雅，估摸着有良好的出身和教养。  
突然他进食的动作停住，用力地捶起胸口来，原来被一口来不及嚼碎了的枣糕噎住了。  
手冢慌忙给他倒茶，桌上只有一个自己喝过了的杯子，此时也来不及忌讳，便就着这个杯子倒了水喂他喝下，拍打他的背让这口气缓过来。

少年缓过来后，正欲给手冢道谢，却忽然瞥见他手中的茶杯，想到两人合用了这个杯子，不禁脸一红。  
手冢见这少年突然低下头十分沉默，耳根至耳垂已经发红，盈盈可爱，于是也心念微动。

青王府上下只知道世子捡了个不明来历的道人，两人在屋内对坐了半日。次日晨，就传来了世子跟着那道人外出远游的消息。

这消息一来二去就传成世子看破红尘随着那道人出家去了。

后来，一个来自青城的商贾走访西域在青海湖边见到了世子和这位传闻中的道士。  
回城后，他便向旁人说起那次相遇：  
两人皆是一袭白衣，仙袂飘飘，荡舟于湖上，负手并肩而立。  
这人赞叹道：端的是一对神仙眷侣，直教旁人羡煞。

——End——


End file.
